Scars on this World
by Pokemaster Ace
Summary: The monoliths have fallen, Kagatane and Kohina are back, and people are being controlled. What else could go wrong? Oh yeah, some psychopath stole Death's scythe! Part 2 of the Black Storm trilogy. Rated M for cannibalism.
1. Chapter 1

**Scars on this World**

**Chapter 1: Return**

**Me: This takes place 3 months after Black Storm.**

**REAL AGES AND NAMES:**

**Sora Utakata: Age 29**

**Kuroha Utakata: Age 29**

**Aka Utakata: Age 9**

**Danzo Hita: Age 30_**

Sora smirked as he chomped down on a man's neck. He quickly sucked the blood out of the man. "This blood isn't as good as Kagatene's." he critisised.

"Father! I'm hungry!" Aka complained. "He you go." Sora replied, sliding a man across the ground to her. Aka immediatly chomped down on the screaming man's neck and began drinking his blood. Soon the man stopped screaming and turned pale. "Your getting faster at drinking blood, my daughter." Sora said to Aka. "Thank you, father." Aka replied, her eyes glowing a more ominous red than they used to. Kuroha chomped down on a woman's neck. The woman screamed just as a man with black hair and a girl with red hair were walking by. They looked at Sora, Aka, and Kuroha. "R-Rentarou!" Sora excliamed. "What are you doing here!?" "I should ask you the same thing!" Rentarou shouted when he saw that they were drinking people's blood. Enju got herself ready, and charged at Aka. She was about to kick her, when she was blocked by Kuroha's Halberd. Enju went sprawling backwards. "Why couldn't I kick them?" Enju questioned herself. The woman who's blood was being drank by Kuroha went pale and very quiet. Then Enju tried to kick Kuroha, but Kuroha threw the dead woman at Enju. She kicked the body and it was crushed by her power. Kuroha licked the blood that trailed from her mouth from drinking the blood of the woman. "Rank 13: Model Crow Kuroha Utakata age 29. Vampire and Sora's wife." Kuroha replied in an evil tone. "R-Rank 13!?" Rentarou and Enju exclaimed. "And my real name is Sora Utakata. And my real age is 29. And I, too, am a vampire" Sora replied. "Father, can I drink his blood?" Aka asked him as she pointed at Rentarou. "No, Aka, I'm sorry but you can't." Sora spoke in response. Rentarou and Enju backed up in fear.

"So now you know the truth, Rentarou. What 'cha gonna do now?" Sora spoke. Rentarou gulped. Enju backed up even farther.

They stopped as they felt rumbling in the ground. They looked up and saw smoke comming from the direction of Monolith #13.

"What in the heck?" Rentarou said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Collapse**

"What in the heck?" Rentarou said in shock.

Sora, Rentarou and the rest of them ran towards Monolith #13. They stopped when they saw it. A Stage 5 Gastrea had knocked down, and destroyed Monolith #13. "Crap. A Stage 5 Gastrea." Sora said. "I-is this the end?" Enju asked in shock. "No. We have to defend hummanity from the Gastrea." Kuroha replied. "Just take a look at the Monoliths! They have turned white!" Rentarou exclaimed. "Zodiac Gastrea: Crab." Aka spoke.

Monolith #12 collapsed as soon as Aka spoke. Enju, Rentarou, Sora, and Kuroha turned around and ran as fast as they could. Enju covered her ears. She couldn't listen to the screams of the public or the collapsing of the Monoliths. Aka closed her eyes. They heard the sound of insects. A huge swarm of insects.

An endless swarm of Gastrea.

"Rentarou, your too slow!" Kuroha shouted at Rentarou, who was behind them. "Aka, your the strongest and the fastest one here! Carry Rentarou!" Sora ordered his daughter, who was far in front of them. Aka nodded and slowed down. Once she was beside Rentarou, she picked him up and put him on her shoulders. She ran as fast as she could now. Which was fast enough to be between Kuroha and Enju. Kuroha at her left. Enju at her right. More Monoliths collapsed. The public ran as fast as they could. A man in black apeared beside Sora. "Master Danzo, why are the Monoliths collapsing!?" Sora asked the man. "Because Crab can destroy multiple things in a chain!" Danzo replied.

"CRAP!" Sora shouted as Monolith #2 began to collapse. It was right above them, falling down. "Hoooooooooold oooooooooooon!" Kuroha shouted as she grabbed Sora and Aka. Aka grabbed Enju, and Sora grabbed Danzo. All at once, Kuroha, Sora, and Aka pulled them in. Kuroha began glowing red, and a crimson ball formed around them then, the ball disapeared. And so did they.

_In the heart of the Tokyo area, with Seitenshi..._

Seitenshi sat in the usual chair she sits in. Her bodyguards around her. A crimson light flashed. When the light faded, Sora, Kuroha, Aka, Rentarou, and Enju were on the ground at Seitenshi's feet. "Well, that went smoothly." Kuroha said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We're here, as you requested, my dear Seitenshi." Danzo spoke. "How did we get here?" Rentarou questioned.

"It's one of mother's powers." Aka explained. "The Monoliths have collapsed, Seitenshi." Sora announced.

Seitenshi suspiciously calm.


End file.
